Road Rules: DBZ Style
by CuPcAkE
Summary: Eight strangers from the DBZ world in Japan are picked to travel around the world, in the end there given a grand prize. In orded to win the grand prize the have to complete dangerous missions and live under one roof, which is basically a trailer. B/V-CC/
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hey peeps, as you may all probably know this is my third DBZ story, Its based on the MTV show Road Rules. The pairings are B/V, CC/G, K/18, Y/--. This story is NC-17 but it starts as PG-13, I'm not going in any way to make Vegeta out of character he is still the same old mean, arrogant and sexy self. Oh and one more thing Goke and Vegeta are NOT Sai-jin's, they live on their own in different parts of Japan, so some of them don't know each other. Also I've decided to make an Update List so if you want to be in it just leave you email and leave a note saying you want to be in it too in your review, Thanks. R/R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not DBZ or Road Rules they unfortunately have an owner already :'( so that mean if you sue then all you'll get is to see my face in court, cause I'm broke.*Sighs***

Road Rules: DBZ style.

Season Eight begins

Vegeta punched the door from his house fiercely as he looked at the unpaid bills that laid in the floor, grabbing each one Vegeta ripped them up in to little pieces. Vegeta had entered college about a half a year ago, he rented an apartment of his own and worked Part Time as a Bodybuilder but his budget was going low and he had to do something about it, and quitting college was not something he wanted to do.

Vegeta laid back in his couch as he turned on his TV and started flipping thru the channels, there was nothing interesting on TV, slowly Vegeta started drifting of to sleep his hand fell freely in the couch accidentally dropping the remote control, the channel Vegeta had left it on changed and an interesting commercial was on making Vegeta shoot his eyes open.

_" Today in MTV news, America's #1 show Road Rule has had a change of plan, they will not be traveling to Europe instead they have rearrange to come to Japan, to choose from eight contestants to travel all around the world and to begin Season Eight. There is a reward of 1.5 Million dollars to all the contestants that complete their mission and do not fail more than 3 missions. For more information log in MTV's website. That's all for today's MTV news._

Vegeta quickly turned off the TV and rushed to his computer, this was it, this was his opportunity of getting money and not having to quit college. Vegeta signed in the application form and added a little comment of his own in the end. ' They have to accept me, or else....' Vegeta thought smirking as he clicked on the mouse and all his information in a speed of lighting got send.

*

" Goku, son I need to have a word with you " A strong muscular guy said.

" Ummm, sure dad hold on I just have to finish this chapter " Goku answered as he began playing once again with his PS.2.

" NO!, Goku NOW " Bardock yelled angrily as one of his muscles tightened.

Goku was shocked by the way his father had talked to him, he paused the game and stood up and followed his dad in the living room. Bardock mentioned for Goku to take a seat, Goku did as told.

" Ok son your mother and I think that it's best for you if you move out " 

Goku flinched, he had never expected this from his parents, why the sudden change. " Are you kicking me out " Goku asked painfully.

" No, No not at all is that me and your mother think it's best if you move out and start a family of your own, I mean Goku you're 19 already you have no job and you live here with us, Don't you think it's time for a change " Bardock said as he touched his son's muscular shoulder. " We will even pay for your apartment " Bardock added in.

" Actually dad, no thanks It's enough what you and mom are doing for me I think I can handle on my own " Goku said as he got up and started walking away. Goku entered his room and closed it roughly making some of his wrestling trophies to fall on the floor. Goku grabbed one of his brother's luggage's and started practically throwing all of his clothe in not aware that when he had put the luggage on his bed he had pressed his TV remote control on. Goku ready to shut the TV off but stopped as one of MTV's commercial came out that gave him an idea of what to do.

_" Today in MTV news, America's #1 show Road Rule has had a change of plan, they will not be traveling to Europe instead they have rearrange to come to Japan, to choose from eight contestants to travel all around the world and to begin Season Eight. There is a reward of 1.5 Million dollars to all the contestants that complete their mission and do not fail more than 3 missions. For more information log in MTV's website. That's all for today's MTV news._

" 1.5 Million dollar's, eh " Goku said as he stormed of his room and entered one his other brothers old room, carefully he typed all his information and in a click of the mouse it was all send. ' I rather go on a trip than to be looking for an apartment I'm sure my parents are going to understand ' Goku thought as he left his brother's room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

* 

" Krillin I think you should watch this " Marron yelled from the living room as she put a strand of her blue hair behind her ear.

" What happened " Krillin asked as he approached the living room, Marron turned up the volume of the TV and told Krillin to pay extra attention.

_" Today in MTV news, America's #1 show Road Rule has had a change of plan, they will not be traveling to Europe instead they have rearrange to come to Japan, to choose from eight contestants to travel all around the world and to begin Season Eight. There is a reward of 1.5 Million dollars to all the contestants that complete their mission and do not fail more than 3 missions. For more information log in MTV's website. That's all for today's MTV news._

" Uh-hu so what there looking for contestants, what does that have to do with us " Krillin asked dumbfounded 

Marron rolled her playfully " Well for our marriage silly how are you planning to buy me the ring when your broke. Don't worry sweetie I'll fill in the application you just go and start packing "

" Well how do you know were going to get picked " Krillin asked

" Oh sweetie I have my ways, don't worry about it just start packing " 

Krillin raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but just shook his head in agreement and went to start packing for there journey.

*

Chi-Chi started unpacking once she had entered her new ' home' it was smaller than the one she had, she felt so uncomftarble her bed was twice as small as her old one and her TV, well she had no comments about that. Chi-Chi had been once rich but it all went down when her father kicked her out and left her with very little money, she still had to pay for college which she knew she was not going to afford which only meant that she HAD to get a job no matter what. She knew she was in deep shit.

Once Chi-Chi was done unpacking she drifted of to sleep for about two whole hours before she heard a knock on her door. " Who is it " Chi-Chi asked.

" Room Service " A deep male's voice answered

' Room Service, what the hell ' Chi-Chi though as she opened her door, only to see boyfriend standing there with a smirk on his face.

" Oh Greg, I'm so happy to see you " Chi-Chi yelled 

" Same here Chi " 

" Please come in " Chi-Chi said politely

" Ok " Greg answered as he came in and made himself comftarble in Chi-Chi's bed. " So Chi what happened to you why are you living here " Greg said disgustedly 

" Well me and my dad got in a fight and he kicked me out, I didn't have enough money to go to another hotel so I'm was stuck here " Chi-Chi said sadly

" Oh I see so what you're trying to say is that you have no more money " Greg asked suspiciously 

" Umm basically yes I'm broke I have to get a job " Chi-Chi continued as a tear rolled down her cheek.

" Oh well in that case I'm running late for a meeting, give me a call when things get better ok " Greg said coolly as he opened the door to leave only leaving a very angry Chi-Chi behind.

Chi-Chi began crying harder at the sound of the door being closed. Today was defiantly not her day she glanced to her left and her eyes were locked at the TV remote control ' All I need so my day can become any fucked up is that the freaking remote doesn't work ' Chi-Chi screamed in her mind but relaxed as it did work.

Flipping thru the channels Chi-Chi began getting even more depressed, I mean watching Shop channels wasn't exactly what a person needed after they were left broke. Chi-Chi aggressively changed the channel to the news were she saw something that turned her bad mood upside down. Chi-Chi began crying of excitement as she listened. 

By the end of the news Chi-Chi turned off the TV and couldn't wait till she filled up the application form, now the only shit that was stopping her to do so was she had no damn computer, great just what she needed. Now where was she going to find a computer at 6pm in a poor neighborhood. Chi-Chi shook her head, she didn't care no matter what it took her she was going to get a computer no matter what.... 

* 

18 growled as she heard her mother once again complaining about the unwashed dishes her brother had left. " Shut up " 18 yelled furious as she couldn't handle it anymore. 

" Excuse me " 18's mother hissed

" I said SHUT UP, you and your bitching have tired me completely If you want things done in the house then how bout you do 'em yourself is not like anyone listens to you anyways " 18 said with hatred in her eyes.

18's mother looked at her and slapped her right in her left cheek earning a growl from 18.

" Bitch " 18 yelled as she grabbed her jacket and stormed out of her house. 18 was pissed she wanted to leave her house so badly and live on her own, if only she had money to help her with that. 18 continued walking until she stopped in one of the shops that had televisions on it, they were giving the MTV news. She thought it was like a sign from god she smiled widely and ran to her house, now the only thing she was worried about was that they chose her. 

*

" Babe your going the wrong way we cant get married " Yamcha said as he started getting away from the approaching female that had a baby on her hands.

" But Yammy what about Yamcha Jr. " cried the blond girl

" I'm sorry Tanya I have to go " Yamcha said about to run away but stopped as he saw Tanya burst into tears. " Yamcha what am I going to do my father is going to kill me " 

" I don't know Tanya, I'm sorry but I cant stay I.. I'm traveling yea I'm traveling all around the world " Yamcha lied.

" Oh you're going to that Road Rule trip where they select the contestant and they get 1.5 Million dollars, Oh Yamcha I knew you loved us your doing this so you can get the money for our new home and for the baby, Oh Yammy I'm so proud of you " Tanya said as she wiped her tears.

" Ummm yea I guess so, I'm going there yea for the money so I can spend it on my girls " Yamcha said as his eyes started sparkling with exciment. 

" What was that Yammy " 

" Oh nothing Tanya, and exactly where do I go so I can sign up " Yamcha asked curiously

" Oh log on MTV baby they'll tell you all the info there " Tanya said as she hugged her baby.

" Alright so I guess I'm out you know I got to pack and stuff " Yamcha lied knowing he was leaving because he was already late for his date.

*

**A/N: I know there only 7 people here but there's going to be a mysterious person coming it's not Bulma she'll come later on, don't worry this is still a B/V ok people so don't go insane. I hope I didn't get anyone out of character. Please R/R!!! And don't forget leave you email at the end if you want to be in my Updating list, ok. Thanks guys!! **


	2. A trip to New York

A/N: Hey I'm back! Hee hee, sorry bout my lateness but I've been having second thoughts on this story. I feel like doing a P/T or S/S story but I have to many so far, so I'm still debating on weather I should delete this one and start a new one or just continue. Dunno. I am accepting everyone's opinion so feel free to leave a review and tell me what ya think! And also I want to thank all you beautiful people who reviewed my story, THANKS!  
  
WARNING: Strong language in this chapter, lots of cursing, so don't say I didn't warn ya'll.  
  
Disclaimer: Umm what is there to say..Nope I don't own neither of the shows or the characters so don't sue.  
  
  
  
The Real World: DBZ style  
  
Chapter 2- A trip to New York  
  
  
  
Three weeks and a half later-  
  
"Yes! I know, you don't have to remind me old man. Your damn money will be at your damn office tomorrow" Yelled a very frustrated Vegeta. He had been talking with the owner of his apartment for almost ten minutes, which was beginning to annoy him since all he talked about was how late his payment was.  
  
Vegeta slammed the receiver fiercely back on its place. ' Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck everything is going wrong. If I don't pay him soon he'll kick me out I'm sure, I'm screwed! Oh wait. Maybe I can scare him a little and make him wait a couple of more days' Vegeta thought wickedly. He grabbed his jacket, heading for the door but stopped as the phone rang, groaning he quickly ran to get it before he missed the call.  
  
"Who the fuck is it" he asked impolitely. On the other line there was a gasp and a giggle but the person finally spoke up.  
  
"I need to speak with Mr. Sei"  
  
"Uh-hu this is he what do you want" he asked aggressively.  
  
"Oh hello Mr. Sei, I'm calling from MTV's show Road Rules, I believe you have applied to be a contestant? " The lady asked just to make sure she had the right guy.  
  
"Yea I did" Vegeta answered coolly, though he was really exploding with exciment inside.  
  
"Well Congratulations Mr. Sei, you've been chosen. Their will be a letter by mail in a couple days, I believe by tomorrow that will explain exactly what you have to do"  
  
Vegeta smirked and slammed the receiver down for the second time that hour. ' Perfect, now that, that is done all that is left is explaining the damn teachers why I would be gone for so long' (A/N: Ok so I don't know how things work in colleges, either if you can just be absent and then make it up or whatever or you could just be absent and fail)  
  
  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Goku was packing his stuff ready to move out, where? He didn't even know that answer. Goku had a small amount of money saved up, so with that money he was going to move to a motel, since he didn't have enough for a hotel.  
  
"Goku, don't be so stubborn and just take some money" Bardock said while trying to slip a white envelope in his son's jacket.  
  
"Dad there is no need, I can manage on my own, like you said"  
  
"But son your going to need it" Bardock insisted  
  
"Father I WILL BE OK" Goku yelled annoyed. Bardock glared at Goku and left, leaving the white envelope on his bed.  
  
'Damn first he kicks me out and then he acts like as if he wants to help me. I just don't understand him.' Goku thought but was interrupted by a ringing noise.  
  
"Son Resident" Goku heard a voice say. " Uh-hu he lives here, umm sure hold one moment" Bardock looked at the phone weirdly and then at Goku. Goku noticed this and took the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi is this Goku Son?" The woman in the other line asked.  
  
" Yea this is he" He answered quickly  
  
"Mr. Son I'm calling fro MTV's show Road Rule, I have written down here that you have signed in to be one of our contestants?" The woman asked once again  
  
Goku nodded eagerly. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity, and answered a yes.  
  
"Well Mr. Son Congratulation you have been chosen. You will be receiving a letter shortly, maybe tomorrow, explaining what you will be doing. It is very important you get this letter because there will be airline tickets inside. The first guy rudely hanged up on me, didn't even get the chance to explain him everything" The lady spoke, the last part almost to herself but Goku heard anyways.  
  
"What are the airline tickets for?" Goku asked excitedly  
  
"Umm for an airplane" The woman answered stupidly  
  
"I know that" Goku stated " Where is it supposed to take me" Goku continued obviously making his question a little easier for the woman to comprehend.  
  
"Oh, silly me. The tickets are for New York" The woman answered embarrassed  
  
Goku stood speechless; he was going to go to New York a city he had only seen in movies and pictures. Hell he was so excited he could've pissed on himself. The lady mumbled something and hanged up wishing him luck before she did so. Goku stood in the same position he was in before.  
  
"Goku, son are you alright?" Bardock asked  
  
*No answer*  
  
"Goku?" he continued  
  
*No response*  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
*No response*  
  
Bardock grabbed the phone from his sons hand and placed it in his ear, he heard nothing. He was about to hang up the phone but had a better idea, he slammed it in Goku's head, making sure he would snap out of his day-dream but not cause him any intense damage. Goku yelled in pain and turned around to face his worried father.  
  
"Oww dad that hurt" Goku whinned  
  
"Goku you were standing there with your mouth open staring into space with our phone in your ear. What the hell was that all about?" Bardock asked  
  
"Oh sorry dad, but I have to get some sleep for tomorrow cause I'm going to New York" Goku said coolly. Bardocks mouth hanged opened, he hadn't given his son so much money.  
  
"Goku how are you going to go if you don't have the money?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it dad, don't worry about it" Goku said while taking off his jeans leaving him with his boxers and a white boy beater.  
  
****  
  
'Can life get any worse, first Greg dumps me, the nerve of that guy. And then it's father, gosh he is so mean! ME work, yea right in a million years.' Chichi thought furiously. ' And that old lady, ugh how dare she hit me with her fake Gucci bag. Eww and those nasty yellow shoes she had on, talk about NO style'  
  
Chichi was walking towards her 'new' home. She looked at the brown tall building with disgust, the old building had been standing for over thirteen years and it was in a terrible condition. Chichi stepped in and waited in the reception, she hadn't checked her mail in a long time. A blonde girl suddenly appeared wearing a red shirt, 2 sizes bigger and yellow sweats, her hair was up in a messy ponytail exposing her pale face "Hi, how can I help you?" She asked politely.  
  
Chichi looked at her and shook her head ' Ewww can't match she needs a serious make over'.  
  
" Um yea, do I have any mail?" Chichi asked  
  
"I need you room number"  
  
"Oh, 13A" she answered  
  
"Alright I'll go see" Chichi looked at the girl's retreating form and sucked her teeth. She hated this place so much, she missed her bed, her servants, her Jacuzzi, her pool even the stupid the dog. Chi chi's thought were interrupted by the girls 'excuse me'. Chichi rolled her eyes and received the pile of mail she had. Chichi mumbled thanks and headed back to her room.  
  
"Junk, junk.. Mmm not junk, junk, useless, OH MY GOD" Chichi stopped dead in her tracks as she stopped in a particular letter than had her name writing in small bold letters. Chichi opened the letter and found airplane tickets and what seemed like instructions, the letter read:  
  
Chichi Mau  
  
Congratulation! You have been chosen as one of the contestants for MTV's show Road Rules, this letter will inform you of what will be necessary for you to bring. As you have seen, inside this envelope are airline tickets for New York, you will need to be at the airport in November, 16 2002. The flight will be at eight pm, no later than that. Nothing is necessary to bring other than a picture ID to identify yourself, after that the show has bought everything needed. We hope to see you there soon; you will be receiving further instructions later. Have a nice flight.  
  
  
  
Sincerely Mario .K. Nelson  
  
  
  
Chichi dropped the note she had a day and a half to get ready. 'Oh my god New York, New York here I come! Again'. Chichi was excited, she had been to New York only once but when she was little, when her father had taken her with him on a business trip, so she really didn't remember a lot about it.  
  
"Ok, now I got to start packing, hmm what should I take?" Chichi piled all her clothes neatly on her big luggage. 'Oh wait they said not to bring anything, but damn what if they get me something fruity or worst of all something.....cheap.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"Eighteen shut up, you're singing is hurting my ears" 17 yelled. I smiled as I continued my horrible singing; damn I was so happy I could even do the chicken dance, well not really. I was finally getting the hell out of this place, I'm going to New York.  
  
"Oh dear brother, I am so happy, happy I am so" I yelled loudly going in circles  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're going to New York big deal"  
  
Smirking I threw a pillow at him; I knew he was jealous, shoot my whole family was. When I showed my family the tickets, my mother thought it was for her, she dance around the kitchen for five whole minutes before I popped her bubble. She went pale and gave me a lecture on how I was to young to fly on an airplane, young my ass.  
  
"Stop hating" I said coolly  
  
"Please, there's nothing to hate on" He hissed  
  
"Uh-hu keep on telling yourself that"  
  
I said while going up to my bedroom, locking the door. I needed a long nap.  
  
*********  
  
"Krillin guess what!" Yelled a very excited Marron  
  
"What?" he asked dumfounded. Marron was starting to get on his nerves, for the past month or so they had been living together she had been nothing but a huge pain in the ass.  
  
"Well MTV just called and WE are IN!!!" She jumped up and down while holding a white envelope on her hand, which Krillin quickly grabbed from her arms and read it:  
  
  
  
Krillin and Marron ---------:  
  
Congratulation! You have been chosen as two of the contestants for MTV's show Road Rules, this letter will inform both of what will be necessary for both to bring. As you have seen, inside this envelope are airline tickets for New York, both will need to be at the airport in November, 16 2002. The flight will be at eight pm, no later than that. Nothing is necessary to bring other than a picture ID to identify yourself, after that the show has bought everything needed. We hope to see both there soon; you will be receiving further instructions later. Have a nice flight.  
  
  
  
Sincerely Mario .K. Nelson  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes; he didn't see the point of going there in the first place. Marron continued to jump up and down like a five year.  
  
"Oh Krilly you know what this means, you'll finally be able to afford a REAL engagement ring" Marron said emphasizing the word real, Krillin looked confused. 'Who the hell told her I was going to even ask her to marry me?' Krillin thought.  
  
Marron noticed his confusedness and added "You know! When you propose to me you HAVE to give a twenty six carrot diamond ring" She giggled.  
  
"Twenty six; what do I look like? A bank" I screamed. The woman was delusional!  
  
"Krilly I know your not a bank, you'll be able to get me the ring after we win the Road Rule contest, or whatever" Krillin shook his head, what made her so sure she was going to win.  
  
Krillin looked at her and left, heading for his room, he couldn't stay there or else he might have ended up doing something he would regret later.  
  
  
  
********  
  
"Honey I told you she's my sister don't worry about it" Yamcha said lying for the twentieth time that day.  
  
"Oh Yammy, but she said she had fun last night when you were fucking her" a tall brunette said.  
  
"O-oh uh she meant fucking her up you know like in a game, because we were playing this really cool game and I was fucking her up really good" Yamcha lied while hiding a small smile, he really had fucked her up really good the day before.  
  
The brunette seemed pleased with his answer; she obediently approached Yamcha and gave him a nasty kiss on the lips that would make any guy just by looking at it horny.  
  
Breaking the kiss Yamcha began to search for his keys, it was his third lay that day this was going to make it his fourth. Opening the door he pulled the brunette in, tripping at a pile of paper that sat on the floor. Yamcha kicked it out of the way but stopped suddenly when he saw in small bald letters his name printed out and MTV's post mark printed as well.  
  
Yamcha brutally pushed the brunette away and picked up the letter, he opened it and read it:  
  
  
  
Yamcha  
  
Congratulation! You have been chosen as one of the contestants for MTV's show Road Rules, this letter will inform you of what will be necessary for you to bring. As you have seen, inside this envelope are airline tickets for New York, you will need to be at the airport in November, 16 2002. The flight will be at eight pm, no later than that. Nothing is necessary to bring other than a picture ID to identify yourself, after that the show has bought everything needed. We hope to see you there soon; you will be receiving further instructions later. Have a nice flight.  
  
  
  
Sincerely Mario .K. Nelson  
  
  
  
Yamcha grabbed his jacket and headed out his apartment, completely forgetting the brunette he had left in the floor. "Yammy was it something I said" The girl cried as she saw Yamcha's retrieving back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yup that's all, and like I said before Bulma will be coming in shortly don't worry this is a B/V. If you want to add my update list just sign in your name and email and I'll email you as soon as the next chapter comes out. Please R/R and Holla Shay if ya read this! 


End file.
